A BTR love story
by Mrs-btrprincess
Summary: What happens when 4 best friends become MORE than best friends...


A Kogan Love Story

Sweat dropped off the 4 teenage boys Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia as they finished their dance for their new music video. Their Dance instructor gave the rest of the day off due to them being to tired to want to do anything any more. They left the studio and walked back to the hotel Palm Woods. They finally arrived and walked to their room all sore ad tired. They walked in their apartment 2J to be greeted by Kendall's little sister Katie. "Hey big brothers!" Katie said as she greeted them! "Hi baby sister" Kendall replied as he sat down on the couch with his friends. "What did they make you guys do? You guys look tired as heck!" Katie said a little worried "We learned a dance and we had to do it til we got it perfect." James said "Katie! I need your help!" Mrs. Knight yelled from another room "Be right there mom! Bye boys!" Katie walked off and went to help her mom something and left the 4 boys to talk to each other. "Ugh I'm hella tired" Logan moaned "We all are" Carlos assured him. "I'm sure bout you guys but I'm going to get my beauty sleep!" James said as he stood up the only reply he hear was from Carlos. "Me too!" They left the room leaving Kendall and Logan alone. "So Logan" Kendall said in a awkward voice "Kendall, Do you think that If you something you should go for it? No matter if people will possibly make fun of you but your not sure f they will." Logan asked "Um Yea if you love it or that person you shouldn't care what people think." Kendall, answered confused "Why?"

"Well I think I love someone but I don't think that they'll feel the same way about me!" Logan said with a sigh, "Dude if you love someone let them know even if they feel the same way than just be like everything happens for a reason" Kendall told him with a smile. "Oh ok well…. Kendall?" Logan said looking into Kendall's beautiful green eyes. Kendall looked at him with a confused look and said "Yea?" Letting a sigh slip Logan said " I think I love you!" Shock filled Kendall's body. Not because his best friend loves him but that fact that he loves him back. They sat their silently having Kendall break the silence after 5 minutes with " I love you too Logan" they both smiled, Kendall starring into Logan's chocolate brown eyes and Logan looking into Kendall's beautiful green eyes. A million thoughts were going though their heads but one that stuck out was "Could we be together?," " Well I'm going to bed" Kendall said standing up "Coming?" He asked Logan "Yea I'll be right there." Logan answered Kendall's question "All right see you in a few." Kendall walked into his and Logan's room and laid oh his bed. After 10 minutes of Kendall laying there Logan came in. "Hi, so did we ruin our friendship?" Logan asked sadly . Kendall stood up and walked over to the door closing it be hind Logan and pulling Logan closer.

"Logan the only thing that will ruin our friendship is if one of us dies" Kendall told him making Logan smile as Kendall looked down on Logan's beautiful face as Logan looked up at the boy he loved. "You mean it?" Logan asked hopeful. "Of corse Logan" Cause them both to smile even wider. They stood there in each other's arms. Soon they got tired of standing and They both laid down on Kendall bed. They both went to sleep.

Logan wakes up at 9:00am laying on top of Kendall and looking at his beautiful face, making him fall for him even more. Logan kissed Kendall's cheek and fell asleep with his head against Kendall neck. Kendall woke up to only be greeted by Logan's lips against his cheek. 'Morning Kendall" Logan greeted him as Kendall's eye opened and Blinked a couple times and replied with "Morning Logan!" "How did you sleep last night?" Logan asked Kendall kindly "Great how bout you?" Kendall said answering his question "Good" Logan told him. " So are we like you know…" Kendall asked Logan "Um I don't know it's kinda up to you." Logan told him "I don't care really" Kendall said "Ok then I guess so" Logan shrugged "Awesome" Kendall said with a smile.


End file.
